Alexia Ashford (Alternate Timeline)
"I am the goddess of the world and no one can stop me!" Alexia Ashford 'is one of the two artificially-engineered grandchildren of Edward Ashford. She is known to have been the creator of the T-Veronica Virus back in 1998, however after her supposed death, the virus was said to have died along with her. Later on after her resurrection, she was killed by Chris Redfield who used a new weapon called the Linear Launcher. 'Resurrection in 2037 "A goddess? Don't make me laugh Alexia, you're no goddess, you're just another Umbrella leftover that needs to be put back in her place, 6ft under."-''Michael Franklin Miller to Alexia In the year 2037, Oswell E. Spencer discovered the destroyed Rockfort Island base and it was there when he found a sample of Alexia's DNA, along with a sample of the T-Veronica Virus. He returned to base and immedietly began cloning the DNA, then within 2 days, they created a clone of Alexia that wasn't injected with the T-Veronica Virus. Alexia woke up, then was given the facilities to improve her recovered sample of the T-Veronica Virus. She managed to improve the genetic structure of the virus. She later on tested the virus on herself, then gained her former powers and extras in the process. Later on however, The New Amazons reported to Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus that Spencer and a new coleague of his were seen working on a new strain of the T-Veronica Virus, however Alexia managed to kidnap Carrie Storm. Michael Franklin Miller and his troops headed for Alexia and Spencer's location, then when they got there, all they found was Carrie. They released her, but that set off a time bomb capable of leveling the entire base, however Miller and his troops got out of there, but they lost 4 soldiers. Later on, Miller found both Spencer and Alexia. The three engaged in hand to hand combat, Miller wasn't out gunned but he knew he was outmatched, but that all changed when Charles Knight who was ordered by Miller's wife Jane Valentine to search for him. Charles engaged Alexia while Miller engaged Spencer, however Spencer was nothing more than a clone, the same went for Alexia. Then wesker impregnated alexia Which Jacob was born to rebuild the base in the Antarctic. 'Powers & Abilities' After injecting herself with the new T-Veronica Virus X, Alexia is known to possess many new powers and abilities, some that she had before and others that she has not. Before, Alexia was known to mutate into three different forms, now she is capable of shapeshifting into all three and return to her normal human form. She also possesses her pyrokinetic capabilities, along with new psychokinetic powers as well. She also possesses superhuman strength, speed, endurance, stamina, reflexes and even senses. She also possesses a healing factor that is faster than a human's, but slower than either Albert Wesker or Miller's healing. She also possesses flight while she's in her 3rd and final mutation stage as well; She even possesses the power of longevity which can also possibly lead into immortality as well. Alexia is also known to possess telepathic capabilities, allowing her to enter another person's head and even mind control them to do their bidding. 'Weaknesses' Alongside her many powers and abilities, Alexia isn't a perfect gem, she still has her weaknesses. In a fight, she can heal lost and damaged tissue, but as said before it's not at fast as Wesker's or Miller's healing and that makes her vulnerable to severe external attack. Certain weapons are also known to be effective on her as well such as energy and explosive weaponry. Her heightened senses allow her to see in the dark, however if hit with a beam of light while doing so, Alexia can become blind for a short period of time so someone can attack her. 'Allies, Relationships & Marriage' Alfred Ashford '''Alfred Ashford' was Alexia's genetically engineered brother who was accidently created with the use of Alexia's DNA. He was known to have been born with a split personality as both himself and Alexia, tricking Claire Redfield and Steve Burnside at first, however that changed when they realized it was him all along. He later died when he was thrown down into an elevator shaft and made it just in time to release Alexia from cryostasis before he died. Clyde Ashford Clyde Ashford was a guard/soldier who became very close with Alexia and then at the end of 2037, he proposed to her. They married on December 30, 2037 and spent their honeymoon at their work place, making it very special for each other. A year later, Alexia became pregnant with their child and on May 15, 2038, she gave birth to their daughter Pamela Ashford. Pamela Ashford Pamela Ashford is the Alexia and Clyde's daughter who was born on May 15, 2038. Since her birth, Alexia and Clyde have been superb parents to Pamela, while leaving their work secret from their young daughter so she doesn't realize the horrifying truth about both parents. Oswell E. Spencer By the year 2037, Oswell E. Spencer was the one responsible for the third resurrection of Alexia via cloning. He also managed to secure a small sample of the T-Veronica Virus, which was given to Alexia and she improved upon it, then injected herself with it. Janine Valentine Janine Valentine is the accidentally cloned sister of both Jane and Jill Valentine. She was accidently created when a dose of the T-Virus accidently fell into Jill's DNA, then afterwards and not knowing about what happend, they cloned her and made her what she is today. 'Enemies' Michael Franklin Miller Michael Franklin Miller is a being and the primary progenitor of T-Virus Alpha. He is known to be the enemy of Oswell E. Spencer, Albert Wesker, Alfred Ashford and of cours Alexia Ashford. He is the leader of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus and a leading member of the New World Alliance. Jane Valentine Jane Valentine is the wife of Michael Franklin Miller, mother of Dean Miller and clone sister of Jill Valentine. Like her husband, Jane possesses the same virus he possesses as well as his powers and abilities as well. She is also known to be Michael's second in command, working for Division Delta, as well as a member of the New World Alliance. Albert Wesker Albert Wesker is one of the former CEOs of the Umbrella Corporation who believed himself a god among men until 2009 when Michael Franklin Miller killed him. He was later cloned by Oswell E. Spencer and then turned on Spencer, defected to Division Delta and has followed his orders to the letter. He is also known to be one of thirteen people that were infected with the Progenitor Virus in an experiment called "Project W". Alice Abernathy Mostly known as Alice, is a former member of the Umbrella Corporation, she was head of security at a secret facility called "The Hive", located in Raccoon City. She was later experimented on by Umbrella and given many new powers and abilities, no one else could stop, but Albert Wesker injected her with a serum that robbed her of her abilities. Later on, she and Miller engaged Wesker, killing him and then she decided to travel. Later on it is revealed that she injected herself with a syring containing T-Virus Alpha which in turn saved her life against several Regeneradors. Jill Valentine Jill Valentine is one of the known members of the B.S.A.A. that assists Miller and Division Delta. Alexia is known to have had an encounter with her back in 1997 before her death in 1998. In a hand to hand combat situation, Jill managed to injure Alexia bad, that's what made Alfred place his sister in cryostasis in order for her to heal her injuries. Chris Redfield Chris Redfield is known to have had several encounters and battles with Alexia back in 1998, when he was a member of the S.T.A.R.S team. He is known to have engaged her in a fight when she was in all three of her mutated forms, then he killed her with a new and experimental Linear Launcher. Leon S. Kennedy Leon S. Kennedy is an enemy of Alexia's because of his relationship and marriage to Claire Redfield. Claire Redfield Claire Redfield is the wife of Leon S. Kennedy and one of Alexia's biggest enemies. Claire was accused of the attack on Rockfort Island and upon denying it, Alexia's brother Alfred attacked her every chance he got. Later on, Claire and a young teenager named Steve Burnside realized and believed Alexia was just a figment of Alfred's mind when they saw eye liner over his eyes. Later on, Claire was shocked to see that Alexia indeed existed and now she was convinced that Alfred wasn't lying. She and Chris later battled Alexia, then Chris delivered the final blow by shooting Alexia with the Linear Launcher. Steve Burnside Steve Burnside was a young teenager that was a prisoner with his father on Rockfort Island and then by the year 1998, the island was attack. He found Claire Redfield when he accidently shot at her with a Browning M2. He later found and used P08 Lugers against an Alfred Ashford who was dressed as Alexia at Rockfort. He later traded with Claire, he gave her his pistols for dual MAC-10 submachine guns. He was later killed by Alexia herself. 'Gallery' Alex.png|Alexia coming out of cryostasis before her brother Alfred died. Alexia (1st Form).jpg|Alexia's 1st Mutated Form (2nd Form).jpg|Alexia's 2nd Mutated Form Final Form.png|Alexia's 3rd & Final Mutated Form 'Allies' Oswell E. Spencer.png|Oswell E. Spencer Umbrella Soldiers.png|Umbrella Soldiers Marianna Himmler.png|Marianna Himmler Janine.png|Janine Valentine 'Enemies' Miller.png|Michael Franklin Miller Jane Valentine.png|Jane Valentine Albert Wesker.png|Albert Wesker Alice.png|Alice Dean Miller.png|Dean Miller Leon.png|Leon S. Kennedy Claire Redfield.jpg|Claire Redfield Jill Valentine.png|Jill Valentine Chris Redfield 2.png|Chris Redfield Eve.png|Eve Wesker Stephanie Wesker (22).png|Stephanie Wesker Charles.jpg|Charles Knight Bonnie Knight.jpg|Bonnie Knight Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Antagonists Category:Mr.Secord Category:Alternate Timeline